


Thank you.

by TooManyThoughts



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, M/M, Panic Attacks, it is 4:54, very slight though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyThoughts/pseuds/TooManyThoughts
Summary: Law is going through a panic attack, but luckily Luffy notices.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom~
> 
> Gosh, I really like this ship!
> 
> Warnings: panic attacks, gay relationship (obviously. lol). Lastly, surprisingly enough, I do not own One Piece or its characters.

It feels like his breathing refused to sync. He could not slow down his heart, his breathing was as fast as his thoughts. Nothing could slow it down; everything was too much. The world needed to stop, but it wouldn’t. Everything kept moving, but he needed time to catch up. He could never catch up. His eyes felt heavy. He wanted to sleep, but it was simply impossible. His mind would never allow it.

Trafalgar D. Water Law was having a panic attack.

Usually, he would go into his own room in the Polar Tang, but that was impossible. His crew knew the signs, knew when to keep away from him. But he was not with them. No, he was on the Thousands Sunny with the Straw Hats, standing near the head. The crew was loud, rambunctious, and completely unaware of the state their ally was in. Not that Law blamed them, he was hard to read-- he liked it that way. But this also meant they didn’t know when to give him space, space he so desperately needed.

Law startled when “Torao~” was shouted near his right ear. He quickly looked up, willing for the panic to go away. The word ‘temporary’ was on repeat in his head. These feelings were only temporary. But he still felt his heart beating away. Perhaps he should take it out, perhaps that would finally stop the uncomfortable feeling. But where would he put it? What would the Straw Hats think of him if they saw him leisurely take his heart out of his chest?

“Torao, stop!” Law looked down and realized his nails were digging into his palms, enough to draw blood. How pathetic. He couldn’t look Luffy in the eye, so instead he looked to the side, hoping that Luffy wouldn’t think much of it.

“What do you want, Mugiwara-ya?” Luffy looked at him, no longer smiling. The concern in his eyes brought a feeling of guilt to Law. The Straw Hat Captain was supposed to laugh joyously and have no care in the world. Instead, he had to worry about his ally.

“Nothing, you just had a weird face.”

“Sorry to tell you, but this is the face I was born with,” Law scoffed. What does weird even mean?

“That’s not what I meant, Torao,” Luffy whined, “I meant that you had the look on your face when you think too much!”

Law couldn’t hide his shock, “Think too much, don’t I always do that?”

The rubber captain gave a small chuckle and looked the older man in the eye. “Of course, but this face is different. This looks like even you can’t catch up with your thoughts.”

Law didn’t know what to say, so he looked towards the sea. He could still hear the rest of the crew chattering behind him. Black leg-ya was fighting with Zoro-ya over something idiotic, probably. Honestly, they should take their foreplay somewhere else. Robin-ya was observing everyone on deck, while also reading a thick book that was definitely written in a language only she could read. Nami-ya was checking her log pose to make sure they were on route. Nose-ya and Tony-ya were fishing, while Robo-ya was cheering them on. Meanwhile, Bones-ya was playing his violin. Though it seemed to be a sadder tone than what Law was used to hearing from the cheerful and eccentric skeleton.

Everyone was where they should be. Everything was okay.

“So, are you feeling better now?” Luffy had a knowing look in his eyes. One that Law was not used to seeing. 

“Yes, sorry for worrying you.” 

“My nekoma are pretty great, aren’t they?” 

Both of the captains turned around to watch the Straw Hats. Luffy did not miss the slight smile gracing Law’s face. 

“You should smile more, it makes you even more prettier!”

“...” Law’s mind went blank. He must’ve misheard. Nevertheless, red covered the entirety of his face before he could even think to try and control it. His tattooed hands went up to cover his face and to push his hat further down his face. 

“Shishishi, are you embarrassed? But you’re the prettiest!” Luffy looked as if he meant every word. He was unabashed, not an ounce of shame.

“You can’t just say that, Mugiwara-ya,” Law sputtered.

“But it’s true,” Luffy answered back immediately. 

How did he get here? Just five minutes ago, Law was stuck in his own panic. His thoughts were spinning still, but they all centered around Luffy. Luffy and his dumb smile and honesty. 

Law eyes narrowed, suspicious. 

“Luffy-ya,” he began with false cheer, “how well does your observation Haki work?” 

Luffy made a confused face but answered anyway. “Well, just like anyone else's, I can sense others' presence, either human or animal. Oh, but depending on the person, I can sense emotions, too!”

And there it was. Of course Luffy would be the one to be able to sense his weakness, great.

“Mugiwara-ya, why did you come talk to me?”

“I already told you!” Luffy huffed, but he also realized he slipped up. “But also because you felt… yucky.”

“... yucky?” Law shouldn’t even be surprised. Luffy was a genius when it came to fighting. He also had a weird sense that was able to tell when someone had good or bad intentions. He is weirdly observational. Yet he uses words like yucky and expects others to catch on to what he is trying to say. Typical. “I’m going to need you to elaborate on that one.” 

“I don’t know! You didn’t feel right and I felt like I needed to be close to you.” Without further warning, Luffy hugged Law. His arms wrapped around the skinny man no less than five times. “But you don’t feel yucky anymore, so it worked, right?” Luffy looked up while asking.

Though Law wished he felt annoyed with the younger captain's antics, he instead felt disgustingly fond. Since when did he crave human touch? Since when did a hug calm him down instead of making him uncomfortable? Well, since Luffy happened, he guesses.

“Come on, we need to get your hands bandaged up!” Luffy began to manhandle the Hearts Captain towards the infirmary. Meanwhile, Law was reminded that, yes, he did break through skin just a few moments ago with his own nails.

“Luffy, stop dragging Trafalgar around!” Sanji scolded his captain. 

Luffy stuck his tongue out and said, “No, Torao doesn’t have a choice. He always makes me go to the infirmary when I get hurt!”

“I am a doctor, that’s my job! Not to mention, the injuries you get warrant medical attention. A cut palm is nothing. Seriously, it’s not even deep.” Law tried to argue, very much embarrassed about getting hauled and scolded by Luffy of all people. 

Law wanted to protest further, but quite honestly, getting held by Luffy made him relax. He was safe here. 

“How about we just stay on deck and I promise to bandage them up before going to bed?”

Luffy stared at Law, contemplating if this was a good enough compromise.

“Fine, but you’re staying next to me!” Luffy decided.

Law opened his mouth to argue, but he knew it would fall on deaf ears. He ignored the voice in the back of his mind telling him he didn’t want to leave his side anyway. 

The allied captain’s stood there, in an awkward looking hug, until Law finally gave up the fight. He placed his head near the crook of Luffy’s neck and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

He whispered a small thank you and shut his eyes. The crew behind them tried not to intrude on the moment (but don’t do it in public, damnit!) and continued to do what they were doing before the small argument broke out. 

Law and Luffy remained with each other up until Sanji called for dinner. They walked toward the kitchen together. Law was no longer panicked and he remembered something very important: Luffy would always come if he needed him. 

He looked over at the other captain and thanked the universe that their paths crossed.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, sorry if it wasn't good... I may or may not have written this because a panic attack was keeping me from my glorious sleep. With that being said, I tried to catch all my grammatical errors, but if I missed a few, my apologies!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always always appreciated. And if you write fanfiction, you should definitely write for this ship because I want MORE!
> 
> Hope you have a lovely day, love ya~


End file.
